


Nightmares

by Arent_we_all_nerds



Series: 30 day OTP writing challenge [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arent_we_all_nerds/pseuds/Arent_we_all_nerds
Summary: Merlin can't sleep, so he decides to check on Arthur who is asleep, but not happily....
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 30 day OTP writing challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the writing challenge :) prompt: cuddling somewhere  
> Enjoy!

Merlin blew out the candle and looked over at Arthur, who was fast asleep. Merlin always wondered how Arthur could fall asleep like that, as if on commando. He wondered if everyone could do that. He knew he certainly couldn’t.  
On his tippy toes he walked out of the king’s chambers and he closed the door as softly as possible. Arthur might be able to fall asleep very fast but he never slept deep. The smallest uncommon noise would wake him up. Which definitely wasn’t a bad thing, considering how often they slept beneath the night sky.

While whistling some song Merlin couldn’t get out of his head, he walked home. He didn’t know where it came from but he sure knew it was annoying as hell. 

Arriving home he saw that Gaius had already gone to bed. Which was reasonable, seeing what time it was. Merlin decided that the day wouldn’t bring much more excitement and went to bed. He thought of Arthur and how he could just fall asleep wherever and whenever. And he thought of his mom and everyone else he missed in Ealdor. Ealdor. That was the one place where Merlin could sleep well. His mom would sit at his bedside and kiss him goodnight. He missed her very much. Would she be okay? Would she miss him? Would it be very different there?

Merlin turned and turned in his bed, but after about 2 hours he still couldn’t sleep.  
‘I am just thinking way too much..’  
Which was true, Merlin had been thinking too much. He didn’t only think of Ealdor and the common life there, but also thought of Arthur, and not only about his sleeping rhythm. Merlin worried about Arthur even more than about Ealdor or Hunith. He was really scared of his fate, and his own fate.  
Maybe that was the reason he could never sleep like Arthur did. Had Arthur just accepted that people expected a lot? Didn’t this hunt him in his sleep?

Laying wide awake in his bed for another half an hour Merlin decided to check on Arthur. It would maybe make him feel more secure (and he didn’t know if he meant Arthur or himself). 

Merlin threw his blankets on the floor and put on some shoes. Silently walking past Gaius he blew out the candle Gaius had next to him and pulled the blanket a little higher. He was grateful for Gaius, even though he missed Hunith, he always had Gaius here, to teach and guide him. Gaius was like a father to him.

Merlin walked through the lonely halls. The flickering of the lanterns casted creepy shadows on the walls. He loved walking through the castle at night, it put his mind at ease. Also, it was very funny to outsmart the guards. Damn, it was easy to sneak into Camelot if you knew the place. 

Merlin stood in front of Arthur’s doors and he heard a weird noise. He quickly glanced around the corridor, but none was to be seen, or heard. Listening a little better he noticed the sound wasn’t coming from the corridor, but from inside the room.  
Merlin slowly opened the door and he would never forget what he saw.  
It was Arthur tangled up in his blanked with a tear struck face. Beads of sweat stood on his forehead and his eyes.. were closed.  
Merlin ran towards him and freed Arthur from the knot of blankets. He shushed him and begged him to wake up.

‘Arthur it’s only a dream, you have to wake up! Arthur!’

‘Merlin.. NO don’t take him, take me…’ Arthur mumbled.

‘ARTHUR , it’s only a dream, wake up’

Arthur slowly opened his eyes. 

‘Merlin?’ He asked with a thick throat.

‘I’m here, it was only a dream Arthur, only a dream.’

Arthur clinged tightly on to Merlin and sobbed in his shoulder. Merlin put his arms protectively around him and stroked his hair, muttering calming words.

After Arthur had calmed down he begged Merlin to stay. He couldn’t bare to have a nightmare again. Merlin agreed and they sat against the headboard of the bed until morning.

Merlin woke up when the sun shone right into his eye. Where was he? Oh right, Arthur’s chambers. Somewhere in the night they had shifted to a more comfortable laying position and Arthur’s arm was around Merlin’s waist.  
He turned around and planted a soft kiss on Arthur’s head waking him up.

‘Goodmorning Sunshine. You ready for the new day?’

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very original, but I enjoyed writing it anyways, I hope you liked it, and if so, consider leaving a comment :)


End file.
